The Mysterious Snow Rolls
"The Mysterious Snow Rolls" is episode 2 of episode 13. It first aired on Feb 9th, 2010. Premise: Alfred, Camille, Milo and Cynthia have their annual sled race when they discover the hills covered with too much snow. 'Summary:' The episode begins with Mr. Thomas, Milo, Camille and Alfred heading up a mountain covered in snow, as Milo and Camille talk about who could win the upcoming sled race. Milo mentions how he got a new board as they continue to walk, when they see the pathway is ruined and covered with too much snow, that they cannot use this to compete, as all of the odd snow rolls would be most possibly hazardous. Mr. Thomas mentions that he was just there a few days ago and it seemed fine though. It is then when Cynthia and her cousins, as well as Mr. Russard, shows up. Milo instantly blames Cynthia, while Cynthia blames Camille and Milo for trying to sabotage her instead. Accusations cause a snowball fight, where Cynthia throws a snowball at Mr. Thomas. Then Milo throws one at Mr. Russard when Mr. Thomas suggest they just head back to school for the time being. However, he mentions that if Alfred and his group can figure out what happened, they may not have to cancel the race. The group overlooks the snow, trying to find a clue when Camille mentions something regarding it, such as a lack of footprints or anything weird in general. Alfred takes a picture of the scene before them, deeming this to be the first clue as they decide to then hide and wait, to see if the culprit shows up to try this again, in which they can catch them red handed. After Milo trips and rolls down the hill, the group decides to head to the top, but see no mysterious signs, when once again Milo stands on a section of the snow that slides to the bottom of the hill with him on top! As they go to get him, Camille mentions that an ice layer may be underneath the snow, which explains why Milo fell like that when she rubs some snow away to see a shining layer beneath the snow, as she and Alfred suspected. They do not seem to find any more clues, and Milo suggests they instead go and get some hot chocolate. Camille and Alfred agree when suddenly Camille's sleds go flying from her hands! It lands nearby, and for some odd reason, Alfred determines this as their third clue and they return to Hedgequarters. They overlook the clues, that being: No footprints, ice segment under the snow and Camille's sled. Milo does not seem to understand this, but Camille and Alfred get it right away. After complimenting Camille, Alfred then takes the other two back to the area and he explains to everyone else that the snow covered all of the layering of ice, and the reason the snow rolls formed was due to the wind. With that in mind, Milo and Cynthia prepare for the race as Mr. Thomas agrees to it, and everybody lines up to watch the races. Milo and Cynthia slide down, both seemingly to have fun as Cynthia's cousins slide down after them. Milo wins a landslide and gets a new record as the episode comes to an end. Quotes Trivia *Camille is refereed to as Cam many times in this episode. *It seems odd that Cynthia would refer to Mr. Russard as "my" teacher, since he is actually everybody's teacher. *Alfred and Camille wear the same gloves, while Cynthia and Milo have the same gloves. All of what are different colour, though. *Although its said later that there is ice and thick mounds of snow. Why didn't anybody just try to remove the rolls of snow when they first saw them? Snow isn't too hard to knock down unless it is really packed tightly. Goofs *When Milo says "Um... What?" his eyebrows go missing. Also note that his bangs are discoloured when he says this at the beginning of the episode *As Alfred suggest they head back to Hedgequarters, his eyebrows go missing *Note the odd animation when Camille instantly said: "Yeah," when Alfred went to speak with her after Milo goes to get her sleds. *Camille's glove is colored wrong in one moment when she points. *When is Milo shaking off snow after he was caught in the snow roll, his tail suddenly goes missing momentarily. *Near the end of the episode, Cynthia's mouth appears to be normal colored. But she has been shown to have a blue tongue, like some birds do, which she lacks during this scene. *Also note how Cynthia's tail was "missing" the entire episode. *Milo's bangs from his cap keep showing up as solid white, but throughout the episode some will show up as black or partially black. *Camille's boots are worn over her trousers, but during one point in the episode they appear tucked underneath them. *Why would the trio remove their snow clothing if they were only going to be at the Hedgequarters for a short time? It would have made more sense to just keep them on. However its possible they were there longer then shown during the episode. *As Milo says, "So what you are saying is...." his bangs are all black/dark gray. This also happens at the end when he gets off of his sled and says: "Oh yeah!" Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-15h59m31s104.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-16h00m03s162.png|Alfred, Camille and Milo Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h29m29s193.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h29m47s123.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h29m40s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h29m55s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h28m25s51.png|Cynthia, Mr. Russard and Louise Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h26m00s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h26m12s5.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h26m43s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h27m53s10.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h29m59s242.png|A snowball fight the-mysteries-of-alfred-hedgehog-episode-26-the-mysterious-snow-rolls.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Mr. Russard Eps Category:Mr. Thomas Ep Category:Camille Eps Category:Milo Eps Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images